A liquid crystal display (LCD) generally includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate, a color filter sandwiched between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, a liquid crystal layer, a transparent electrode layer and associated electronic elements, and a backlight module acting as a light source. An upper polarizer and a lower polarizer are also disposed above the upper substrate and below the lower substrate, respectively. The upper and lower polarizers and the color filter can cause a large loss of light emitted from the backlight module, resulting in a typical transmittance of only 5%.